Making Memories
by Edicedia
Summary: After just recently moving from Hoenn, Jo meets Taylor and Skylar and decide to travel across Kanto together. Can the three of them make it to the end of their journey or will their differences cause them to go separate ways? OC Story.
1. Meet Jo

_'I've spent the last few years pouring gasoline on every bridge._

_Don't waste your time on me, I keep on losing myself at sea.'_

Jo closed her eyes as the soft summer breeze blew by, slightly messing up her medium length sky blue hair. Her feet dangled off the edge of the tallest cliff in her hometown, Mossdeep City. She always loved this spot in town, it was so calm and peaceful, and the view was amazing. Mossdeep City had been her home all her life, other than the few places she visited, it was all she knew. She slowly opened her violet eyes, as if trying to capture the beauty once more.

She had found it when she was just about seven years old, right after she lost her parents. It helped her through her childhood, but now was time to forget. Forget this spot she fell in love with, forget this town that she knew so well, forget this life.

Scooting away from the edge a little, she picked up her sketchbook that was beside her and started to flip through it. All it was was memories, portraits of her parents, sketches of the very spot she was sitting in she was tempted just to throw it off the cliff.

_'I'm burning all these bridges,_

_Cleaning my mind and burying my memories,_

_So please don't wait for me...'_

"Should've known you would be here," a voice said from behind, "Your family is looking for you."

"Let em' look," Jo replied almost coldly, gripping the book tight. She looked over to her friend who sat down next to her. "I thought you were out of town?"

"And miss saying goodbye? You know I'd never live that down," He said, giving a warm, friendly smile.

Steven Stone, champion of the Hoenn region, or at least he was until just a few days ago. He is her older brother's best friend, he used to practically live at her house before he became champion.

"You know, just cause you're leaving doesn't mean you have to forget," Steven said, reading her like a book.

Jo looked at the bright noon sky, a blank look in her eyes. "I'm going to miss it here.. but at the same time I'm almost happy to be leaving."

"I think it's for the best, we will all miss you guys but you guys can't sit here in the past forever, you need to make your own futures," Steven said and Jo smiled.

"I guess you're right, what am I going to do with out your words of wisdom?" She joked.

"I'm just a phone call away, or you can go to your brother, he might be a better choice. Anyways," he said getting up, "I think it's about time you got going, don't wanna be late do you?" He offered a hand to help her up.

Jo smirked, taking his offer. "Alright."

_'I need to leave this town, I feel like it's my time, forgive me now or never.'_

They walked through the town, heading for the port. Jo, her brother Kev and her sister Cerise were all moving to the Kanto region. A fresh start, something that they all really need. As they passed the people of the town they all stared and made comments to one another.

Jo looked to the ground, she knew what they were talking about. They were all happy to see her leaving. They considered her and her family nothing but a well for pity, a disgrace to their precious town. They all made her sick.

"About damn time you leave," said a girl, her face formed a smirk as a few of her friends giggled. She flipped her hair, acting like she was invincible. They all made Jo sick.

"Yeah, now you won't have to worry about your secret getting out," Jo said back, not even turning around, "Wouldn't want anyone else to know about your drug addiction would we?" Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped at the blue haired girl. "Oopsy."

_'Don't try to hold me down, you are hearing the one I used to be._

_I'm far from this town, I shut down my past and threw away the key!'_

"Pathetic." Jo shook her head, she could still hear the screams of 'Liar' and profanity. A few years after her parents disappeared she started to try and figure out what happened to them. She ended up with just about every single person in town's secret and nothing on her parents. Those were darker times for her. Collecting and trading knowledge of other people, and for nothing in the end.

"Was that really necessary?"

"probably not," Jo said, glancing at the former champion, "But she had it coming, besides, she could use some serious help."

Steven just sighed in return.

_'One last time, let me start over, just leave my name behind,_

_and rewrite on the tape of my life with a better mind.'_

"There you are! where have you been?" Cerise asked as soon as they came into sight, her pink-red eyes narrowed at her younger sister, waiting for an answer.

"Just around," Jo answered and her twentyfour year old sister's face showed a sign of irritation. She turned around, flipping her long violet hair in the process.

"Whatever, just make sure you have everything."

"Not even one yet and she already has an attitude," Jo commented to her twentyone year old brother who was standing near by.

"Can you blame her? We're leaving in not even a half hour," Kev said, though he couldn't help but agree.

"Hey Jo," Steven said, grabbing her attention, "One last thing before you leave."

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"Well two things actually, first being your birthday present since I was out of town a last week," Steven said, pulling out a small box and heading it to Jo.

She opened it and pulled out a small, blue stone that kinda looked like an Iris of an eye. "What is it?" she asked.

"That's a dawn stone, a rare stone from the Sinnoh region. You can use it to evolve your snorunt when you feel ready," He said, "Now second thing, a going away gift."

"You didn't have too…"

"I wanted to, here." He handed her a pokemon egg and her eyes lit up. "It's also from Tate and Liza, they feel really bad for not being able to make it today.."

"You guys are the best!" she exclaimed, surprising the male with a hug, "Tell them I said Thanks!"

"Of course."

_'I'm leaving for a long time._

_Losing myself and hoping to get my clear sight, before I lose my mind...'_

Jo watched as Mossdeep City got smaller and smaller as the boat made it's way across the sea. She smiled to herself, happy to be leaving. Soon the island was completely out of her view and all she could see was the wide open ocean.

Cinnabar island was were she was moving to, a small island with a supposedly inactive volcano. Water and volcanos, a mix that she disliked ever since the gang issue that almost destroyed the entire Hoenn region.

She sighed, the boat ride is just about a weeks trip. They had a long ways to go.

_'I feel I will never be the same!'_

"Is that all you ever do?" Cerise asked, startling her.

"What's it to ya?" Jo replied, erasing the mark her sister had just caused her to make. They had arrived at Cinnabar island just a day ago and she already did sketches of the entire town. "how'd you find me anyways?"

"Easy, just go to the highest point in town," Cerise answered, "Now come along, there's something we want to talk to you about."

"I'll be right there, I wanna finish this first."

_'Here's my dead line,_

_And I'm not here to lie. Now it's my time.'_

Jo walked into their new home, most of the cluttering boxes still remained untouched. Kev sat in an open circle on the floor. he was surrounded by eggs and small green pokemon. The egg in his hand began to hatch and he started to cheer.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Jo asked give her brother a worried look "I feel like I just walked in on some Giratina ritual…"

"I finally breed the perfect pokemon for you!" he exclaimed holding up the small green pokemon that had leafs sticking out of it's head, it looked scared.

"Uh.. I think you're scaring the poor thing.." She said taking it from her brother who obviously needed some sleep. He was an amature breeder and it was clear the he had been trying to get this one for a while now. "It looks very.. timid.. what is it anyways?"

"It's a petilil! and good, perfect for you."

"Are you saying I'm timid?"

"Maybe, but she is for you to take with you!"

"I feel like I missed something…"

"How would you like to travel around this region? I can tell you're already bored of this island," Cerise said coming into the room, "I already dug you're stuff up and packed a bag for you, decide quick, ferry leaves in ten minutes." She tossed her the bag.

Soon Jo was boarding the ferry to the mainland. She was excited, traveling always seemed like something she'd never get to do aside from the few cities shes been to with her family. Plus she had a new friend, a egg to hatch, and a brand new sketchbook.

Hana the petilil, Frostie the snorunt, she had gotten her from her father right before he disappeared, and she was really curious who could be in the egg Steven had given her. Knowing him it was probably a steel type, but you never know.

_'Time's running fast, the best is yet to come._

_Don't stick to the past, 'cause nobody moves on.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm rewriting Pokemon:IVC, I couldn't come up with how i was going to go with it and I developed the characters so much since then. So I hope you all like this more than before and if you're new to this then I hope you decide to keep reading! :3<strong>

**The character in this one is my oc Jo Shirowani, I have two more ocs to introduce. Also I used song lyrics in this cause I thought they fit, I may or may not decide to keep doing this. **

**Song: The Best is Yet to Come. Artist: Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!**

**Review please! :3 **


	2. Meet Taylor

"Worthless! That's what you are! Nothing but a disgrace, don't even bother coming home!" the five year old boy heard the screams from the distance as he stumbled through the neighboring woods. Once he thought he made a good distance he threw himself down next to a big oak tree and made a desperate attempt to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

He heard a branch snap and instantly looked up and around, yelling, "Who's there!?" Only the eerie silence of the night answered him. His Indigo colored eyes started to form tears again and all he could do was hug his knees and let them fall.

_'Maybe I am worthless...'_

* * *

><p>Taylor was sitting in the very spot, recalling the memory like it was only yesterday, when in fact twelve years had passed by. Not only had twelve years gone by, but it was the exact day of the event that had changed his life.<p>

It's funny how something so simple can change a person, how the littlest thing can clear up the skies when all you see are dark clouds.

* * *

><p>"Slly…"<p>

He heard a whimper from near by and hug his knees tighter, frightened by what could possibly lurk in the darkness. The odd whimper came again and his curiosity got the better of him, he pushed himself off the ground and slowly made his way into the darkness.

Soon the source came to view. A small injured pokemon was laying on the ground, surrounded by broken branches. He recognized it quickly as a gastly, which was strange because they weren't found in this woods. It was possibly that it had wandered away from Lavender town, but all the way to the borders of Fuchsia?

None of that mattered, the poor thing looked like it was in serious pain and he had to do something. Scooping up the gastly, he started running back to town.

The nurse didn't even have time to react when Taylor burst into the pokemon center, she immediately rushed it back to the emergency room. He patiently sat on the cushioned bench, waiting.

* * *

><p>Taylor got up from the ground and his gastly soon appeared next to him. The ghost pokemon cheered, happy to be back in the familiar area. Taylor liked seeing him so happy.<p>

"We should head back, I want talk to Chase before we head out," Taylor said, brushing his orangish brown hair out of his eyes. Gastly nodded in agreement and followed closely as his trainer made his way through the woods.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his heavy eyes, morning light blinded him. Once his eyes adjusted he was met with a frightening face, big dark eyes that pierced through him and razor like teeth.<p>

"AHH!" Taylor yelled, hiding under the blanket that was draped over him. The mean looking face soon turned to one of joy as the ghost pokemon started laughing hysterically. Hearing the laughter Taylor peeked his head out, causing gastly stop and smile at the boy.

"I see you're awake! Good thing you brought him in when you did, the poor thing was on the verge of death! What happened anyways?" The nurse asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know…" he admitted, brushing some of his orangish brown hair out of his eyes, "I-I better get home…"

He got up and head towards the center's door. "Aren't you gonna take gastly with you?" the nurse called out, making him freeze. Turning around, he looked to the ghost pokemon and its imploring expression, then motioned it to follow.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Taylor yelled as he entered his mother's apartment.<p>

"Taylor, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, is your brother with you?" a middle aged women said, coming around the corner. His mother, Liora Murasaki, was one of the sweetest women in town. She was the complete opposite of his father, Andras, who was very strict and anal.

Taylor shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about something, mom, I think I'm going to go away for awhile," he said, looked down away from the confusion on his mother's face, "I'm going to travel along with gastly, I'll make sure to call you every night though…" he trailed off.

"What did your dad say about this?" Liora asked, a concerned look on her face. Taylor bit his lip and his mother sighed. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"Not till' I'm gone…" he said. His mother sighed, disapproving his decision of keeping his father out of the loop, but she couldn't blame him. She and his father had gotten a divorce when Taylor was only four and even now she couldn't hold a conversation with the man without wanting to smash her head against the wall. Taylor gave his mother a sad smile, then said, "I'll call you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Andras asked as soon as the little boy walked through the door, his angry expression grew when he seen the pokemon that followed him through the door, "What the hell is that thing?"<p>

"I stayed at mom's," he lied, "He's a friend i made along the way." His dad never really did like the fact that he had the pokemon, but after the first year he stopped protesting since there was nothing he could really do and it kept the boy occupied.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chase," Taylor greeted his younger brother as he entered the house, "Dad is out, right?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" Chase asked, he was only 3 years younger than Taylor. They looked almost identical but had a few obvious differences and his eyes were an ocean blue color.

"Cause I didn't want him to see me leaving," Taylor answered, "I'm really sorry…"

"Leaving? What do you mean? Why are you sorry?" Chase questioned, crossing his arms and awaiting for an explanation.

Taylor went to his room and gathered some things and the bag he packed the night before as he explained his plans to his brother. He told him that he would just be a phone call away and not to let their dad bother him to much. Of course he was a little upset, not at him going but at leaving him behind.

Chase was their dad's favorite, but with Taylor gone, Andras would take all his frustrations out on him. Chase almost begged Taylor to take him with, but they both knew he wasn't quite ready to leave the town just yet. Maybe in a few years he would join his brother, or maybe Taylor would return sooner than anticipated. Either way, this was goodbye.

Taylor made his way to the docks, he had figured it would be the best way since he didn't have a bike. He'd walk to Lavender town but it was to close to home, he wanted to be as far away as possible, at least for now. He gave the worker his ticket that he bought the day before, then made his way to his room.

A few hours later he made his way on to the deck and smiled to himself, he was free.

* * *

><p><strong> Of course these are going to be kinda like a prologue, I need to introduce the characters. You can't just jump right into the story and expect people to know everything about them already so I'm sorry if they're a little dull or boring but I just want them over with so I can get started on the real action. <strong>

**This one I wanted to try flashbacks, I guess I just really wanted to try out a few things to see how they go over since it's only introductions. I will not be continuing these random writing styles once we get started, so don't worry.**

**2 down, one to go.**


End file.
